Cabin Hijinks
by Agent BM
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope's romantic weekend in the mountain is interrupted when Chuck and his cousin Buck rob a bank and use their cabin as a hideout. But Rancis and Vanellope have a few tricks up their sleeves
1. Chapter 1

**Cabin hijinks**

**i don't own WIR**

**Agent BM presents **

**a Rancis fluggerbutter and Vanellope Von Schweetz cartoon**

**Cabin hijinks**

(Cabin in the ice cream mountains)

Rancis and Vanellope were taking a nice romantic getaway in the mountains. They sat in front of their fireplace with hot chocolate when they heard something outside

"Help! Somebody help me!"

the 2 looked outside and saw an Asian man in a blizzard freezing

"We gotta help that man" said Rancis

the 2 put on some warm coats and ran outside in the snow. They brought the man inside and gave him a blanket

"Thanks kids, hey aren't you president Von Schweets?" Asked the man

"Why yes I am" said Vanellope

"That makes this even better" said the man as he got up an tied the 2 to 2 chairs

Chuck came in through the doors with a big bag of money

"Hello you fools, see you've met cousin Buck" said Chuck

"I wasn't trapped out there, I was faking it so you'd let me in. We've robbed a bank and need a place to count the money" said Buck

"Just like old times" said Chuck

Vanellope hopped in her chair to a phone and dialed 911

"Hey, who you calling?" Asked Chuck angrily

"Just a friend of mine, Po, Po-lice" said Vanellope

Chuck grabbed the phone

"This is the police, we can't come to the phone right now, please hold"

"Well police ain't home, so don't make any calls or I blow your brains out. Buck, see what these 2 have to eat" said Chuck

Buck went to the kitchen while Chuck brought Vanellope next to Rancis

"You sure made a good choice letting Buck cool, he can poison the food and take the money" said Vanellope

"Why that no good bot" said Chuck angrily as he stormed into the kitchen and kicked Buck into a lamp

"Looks like cousin Chucks gonna cook" said Buck

"I wonder why he wants to cook so bad? He'll probably poison it and take the money all for himself" said Rancis

"Just like old times" said Buck angrily

Buck went into the kitchen and the 2 started beating each other up

The food was finally made and the 2 were arguing

"Dig in cousin" said Chuck

"No, you first" said Buck

"Why me first? The food still poisoned from when you cooked it?" Shouted Chuck angrily

"Sure glad you're not making us eat the food" said Vanellope

the 2 grabbed them and started feeding them the food to see if it was poisoned. The 2 were just about done now

"Keep it coming" said Vanellope

Chuck fed Vanellope a turkey leg

"Yeah thats poisoned" said Vanellope

buck fed Rancis a turkey leg

"Oh yeah definitely poisoned" said Rancis

the 2 pretended to die and fainted on the table

"So you were trying to poison me" said Chuck angrily

"You tried to poison me" said Buck angril

the 2 began to fight again as R and V got up

"Can someone pass the sides?" Asked Rancis


	2. Chapter 2

(Later that night)

"Cousin I'm hungry" said Buck

"We're all hungry" said Chuck

"Not us" said Rancis

"We're stuffed" said Vanellope

"Then stuff it, we haven't slept in 2 days and I'm dying for some shut eye" said Chuck

"Good idea, but there's a little mistake in this" said Vanellope

"While you're asleep one of you might steal the money and keep it all to yourselves" said Rancis

chuck and bucks eyes shot wide open

"You're not stealing this money from me" said Chuck angrily

"You're not stealing it from me" said Buck angrily

Rancis and Vanellope got one of their arms loose and picked up a book called Bedtime Stories. They began to read

"Once upon a time in a cabin in the snow, 2 cousins stole money and worried that the other would steal it" read Rancis

"So while their captives slept they stayed awake all night and didn't go to sleep. In the morning they became crazy the end" read Vanellope

"You're not stealing from me" said Chuck angrily

"Whatever you 2 do, don't use a skillet or a baseball bat" said Rancis

the 2 took those things out and beat each other up while Rancis and Vanellope laughed

"Now that I can fall asleep to" said Vanellope

"Me too" said Rancis

(The next morning after a whole night of fighting and staring at each other)

"Enough of this, we're counting the money now" said Buck

"How do I know you won't cheat me?" Asked Chuck

"How do I know you won't cheat me?" Asked Buck

"We'll count your money, we're honest and would never cheat you" said Vanellope

Chuck untied the 2 and they started sorting the money and gave Buck more on purpose

"Hey, Bucks getting more, you lie to us" said Chuck angrily

"I have a better idea on how to solve this crisis" said Rancis

(Police station)

"Police, something ain't right here" said Chuck

"I know what's happening, these 2 are taking us to Vanellope's friend she tried to call earlier, Po-lice is gonna help us count our money right?" Asked Buck

"Uh yeah sure" said Vanellope

the 4 walked inside but Chuck and Buck froze in fear wen they saw all the donut cops in the building

"Theres cops everywhere" said Chuck scared

"What do we do cousin?" Asked Buck scared

"I better hide you 2, quick in here" said Rancis pointing to a jail cell

The 2 ran inside a Vanellope came up with black and white prison uniforms

"Put these on so the cops don't recognize you" said Vanellope as the 2 rushed to put on the outfits and Rancis slammed the cell door

"My friend Police will be with you in just a moment" said Vanellope

"Hey cousin, I reckon Vanellope's friend is a cop" said Buck

"And I think you a fool because I THINK WE'RE IN JAIL" shouted Chuck angrily

"This is all your fault" said Buck angrily

"No it's your fault" said Chuck angrily

"Just like old times" said Rancis as he and Vanellope left the building and back to their cabin


End file.
